


The Haunting of Kylo Ren, or The Worst Teacher Ghost Ever

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Anger Management, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: "Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you".  Thanks to the Force, that turned out to not be an idle threat, much to Kylo Ren's chagrin.





	The Haunting of Kylo Ren, or The Worst Teacher Ghost Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, stood at the bridge of the Star Dreadnought _Unforgiving_ , arms behind his back.  The Galaxy was in chaos, as usual.  It should have been the end of the Resistance, but that pathetic band scattered, and word of their ‘victory’, in as much as losing the vast majority of their numbers and barely escaping him was a victory, had spread.  They made haste to reform their military after the disaster that crippled the _Supremacy_ and depleted half their fleet, but the First Order was left chasing rumors.

It would be cathartic to bombard the surface of Crait until it was boiling, however.

“Supreme Leader…” Hux began, barely masking the contempt in his voice.  As soon as he solidified his rule, Kylo would have no further use for the man, and they both knew that. “Reports indicate that…”

Hux then tensed up, jaw dropped, staring at the glowing figure next to his Supreme Leader. 

“He’s back again, isn’t he?” Kylo Ren asked, not taking his eyes off the view of Crait.  He was not going to indulge the old man, was not going to allow himself to be baited again.  Luke Skywalker sacrificed his life to make Kylo Ren look like a fool.  Now, there was no way that he was going to let Skywalker do that when he was dead.

“Yes…” Hux muttered disbelievingly.  Ren rolled his eyes; most people only perceived an indistinct blurring, a temporary illusion when he was around, blind to the force roiling around them.  Which meant that for most of the bridge crew, when Luke Skywalker appeared, they just had a sense of unease at the presence of the dead Jedi, followed by a worsening sense of unease at their Supreme Leader lashing out at thin air.  Peturbed, Hux muttered “Our intelligence indicates that ‘Princess’ Leia and her band of scum…”

“Are you going to let him talk about your mother like that?” Luke chided.  Kylo grunted in frustration, reminding himself all he had to do was wait until Luke tired or whatever happened to a spirit and faded until the next time.  “Hey, I’d tell him to cut it out, but he wouldn’t hear me.”

Hux continued to ramble until Kylo held his hand up, signaling for him to shut up.  Hux was a smug bastard who believed himself to have the loyalty of the First Order’s armies over Ren.  That might’ve been true, but Kylo ren had something better; the fear of everyone aboard the ship, Hux included.

“Good.  We can talk without him interrupting now.” Luke said, and despite his closed eyes, Kylo Ren could _see_ the wry smile on the old fool’s face. At the very least he _wasn't_ imitating Master Yoda's speech patterns. This time.

He couldn’t do this _again_.  The bridge crew had just replaced the panels he’d destroyed when Luke last came to berate him.  He needed to head to his chambers, to be alone.  Commanding, louder and with more urgency than he intended, for the crew to bombard the old rebel base on Crait until there was nothing left, he wheeled around and headed off of the bridge.  There was some low level whispering of ‘force stuff’ from several petty officers who really should have watched their tongues as he did so—it had become a joke amongst the first order to his chagrin.  Any irregularity aboard the dreadnought was ‘force stuff’.

It had become a joke, even when a deceased Jedi was literally tormenting him from beyond the grave.  A _joke_.  Luke Skywalker’s last living act had been a joke that made the entire First Order, and he himself, leader of the Knights of Ren and Supreme Leader of the First Order, look like fools.

“Hm… Crait.  You do know they left, right?” A voice said next to him, and Kylo slammed his eyes shut.  “Aboard the _Falcon_?”

Kylo Ren said nothing as he stalked down the halls, Stormtroopers suddenly wheeling around and heading down corridors away from him as he did so.  They knew what happened when the Supreme Leader and his invisible former master argued.

“You know, the _Millennium Falcon_?  Your father’s ship?”

“I know!” Ren wheeled around, facing the spirit.  “ _Milleninium Falcon_ , fastest ship in the outer rim, made the Kessel Run in less than eleven parsecs?”

“Eleven, huh?  It was twelve when I first met Han.”

“What do you _want_ , you pathetic old man?”

“I said if you struck me down, I’d be with you always.” Luke said, matter of factly.

“Yes, yes, like ‘my father’.” Kylo Ren yelled.  A junior officer leaned out an open door, saw the Supreme Leader light his saber in anger, and ducked back in the storeroom she’d been inventorying.  “But he’s not been doing this to me!”

“But his death did throw you into turmoil, did it not?”

“And he hasn’t said a work to me, since.  You lied to me, old man."

“From a certain point of view, it is the truth.” Luke nodded sagely. 

Kylo Ren brow furrowed, his mouth agape.  _A certain point of view?  It was also a lie from a certain point of view._

As if he read Kylo Ren’s mind, Luke shrugged.  “My old mentor told me that, too.”

“You were a terrible mentor, Skywalker!” Kylo Ren yelled.  “And your teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was one, too!  The only good thing about him was his tutelage led to Darth Vader!”

“I failed you, Ben.  And, rather than face my failure I ran from it.”  He nodded in agreement.  “But these past few days have brought a significant amount of clarity, as well.”

“And what’s so clear, _Master_ Skywalker?”

“Many things.  Snoke was a terrible teacher, as well.” Oh, was Skywalker going to compare teaching styles?  Luke Skywalker had held him back, then tried to kill him rather than let him reach his potential.  Snoke had raised something that was poised to surpass him, like a proper teacher.  “Oh, he taught you technique… you are definitely skilled.  But there is something he failed to teach you. Something _very_ important…”

“It doesn’t matter if he failed to teach me!  He taught me more than you!” That was it, he was sick of putting up with his stowaway; he ignited his saber and swung, and carved and slashed until he was out of breath.  The blade passed through the spirit who stood their unimpressed, arms crossed, and that enraged him further and drove him to a higher frenzy.

When he finally stopped, the bulkhead was covered in angry, glowing red cuts, and Luke looked, if nothing else, disappointed.  Kylo Ren saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  It was the petty officer, looking at the scene wide-eyed.  “What?!”

She ducked back to her storeroom and the door slid shut.

“As I was saying…” Luke began, that damned smile crossing his face again as he faded.  “He never _did_ teach you to control your temper.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved how half of Luke Skywalker's teaching methodology appeared to be trolling Rey super hard, and that was essentially the sum total of how he saved the galaxy in the final battle. And, given Kylo Ren's anger management issues, I figure him being haunted by disapproving Force Ghost Luke would be _extra fun_


End file.
